


Sing Magick Sing

by Diyami, KamCollabs (Kamari333)



Series: Dance of Ice and Fire [4]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Dancetale Sans (Undertale), Depression, Empathy, Imprisonment, Isolation, Slavery, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:26:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24317278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diyami/pseuds/Diyami, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamari333/pseuds/KamCollabs
Summary: A little snippet of Terpsi's life in the care of Lord Jerry.
Series: Dance of Ice and Fire [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1730455
Comments: 8
Kudos: 14





	Sing Magick Sing

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little story that came to mine when Kamari and i where making Terpsi's Character. Kamari is so much fun to work with!!
> 
>  **Kamari333:** Helping to flesh out (metaphorically hehe lol skeleton jokes) another dancetale variation was so much fun! im so excited to see what Di does with the boi and i hope you guys are too 💙💚 spoiler its gonna be great

The party had ended some time ago. Terp sat with his back to the open room that housed his cage. He was sick of looking at it.

All to soon, his 'master' approached his gilded prison.

"Well, my pretty little bird," the lord smiled, knowing how much his pet hated being called that, "sing for me. Tell me who wants to betray me."

Terpsi gave him a his best interpretation of an unimpressed rock.

"Come now, pet, I would hate for you to have to sleep on the cold, hard floor," he cood, as if he actually cared, "The cold makes you so cranky, after all."

Terpsi grimaced, flinching at the wave of perverse pleasure radiating from his owner, the silent dare to try defiance, to entertain him with his futile resistance. The cold of the cage hurt on a level this pompous asshole would never understand, making his stiff joints ache and throb with every motion (and he was made to move and dance so often there was little reprieve from it). The graceful skeleton was tired of fighting, tired in a marrow deep way he never would have thought himself capable of.

He just wanted to look out the window, to gaze upon the freedom he would never know again, without the burn of another's eyes on his bones. 

If he gave in, his master would leave sooner. He took a deep breath, and pulled on on his soul, making his song fill the air, "None of those here tonight wish harm."

The floor of his prison shimmered, but the rune of lies remained unlit, letting the lord know he spoke no falsehood. No punishing pain came from the suppressant rune, although the soles of his feet tingled at the memory of it.

His master smiled, "What a good little song bird you've become, Terp." Wafting sick, twisted glee, he turned and left.

Terpsi sat on the floor of his prison, hating it, hating himself for bowing to it. He turned his eyelights to the slice of the night sky he was blessed to see, wondering why he hadn't yet fallen.

**Author's Note:**

> Did you enjoy this chapter? If so leave a kudos and a comment! It free and gives me motivation! Thank you in advance!


End file.
